January
January is the first month of the Human year. Events by Day January 1 :In 2001, construction begins on the Millennium Gate in Portage Creek, Indiana, on Earth. ( ) :In 2272, Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, and Hikaru Sulu, celebrate New Years in New Harborplace, Baltimore, on Earth. At this time, Chekov also receives his promotion to lieutenant and granted the assignment of chief of security aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] upon completion of the refit. In the meantime, Sulu and Chekov agree to teach at Starfleet Academy. ( ) :In 2401, the calendar systems of 17 different spacefaring civilizations are either reset or rollover to significant dates or new counting systems. In the old Earth calendar system, the 25th century begins; in an old Klingon calendar system, the Fourth Age of Kahless begins; on Andoria, the Orthodox Andorian Vengeance Cycle begins its 330th iteration; and on Ferenginar, some groups celebrate the day that the Great Material River first overflowed its banks among the stars. ( ) January 4 :In 2233 of the Kelvin timeline, is born on Medical Shuttle 37 to and . ( }}) January 6 :In 1996, the prototype of the DY-100-series of spacecraft, the , is completed at Area 51, Nevada, on Earth. Following completion, the vessel is hijacked by Roberta Lincoln and Shannon O'Donnel and launched into orbit of Earth, on the order of Gary Seven. ( ) January 8 :While en route to in 2154, the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) recovers a Xindi-Insectoid shuttlecraft. ( ) January 10 :In 1996, Khan Noonien Singh considers detonating the Morning Star weapon as more riots break out in his sphere of influence. However, before Khan does so, he is approached by Gary Seven. In return for the destruction of the weapon, Seven offers Khan and his followers passage aboard the Botany Bay. With no other choice, Khan accepts. Shortly after, Khan's base in Chandigahr is completely destroyed on the order of President of the United States of America, Bill Clinton. ( ) January 11 :In 1996, Khan Noonien Singh and his followers are placed into cryogenic suspension aboard the Botany Bay by Gary Seven. Seven programs the ship's systems to take them on a hundred-light year journey away from the Sol system. ( ) January 13 Jonathan Archer takes control of the bridge of the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]].]] :During 2155, in the mirror universe, Commander Jonathan Archer mutinies against Captain Maximilian Forrest and assumes command of the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]], then heads deep into Tholian space to recover the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]]. ( ) January 17 : Ro Laren is born in 2340. ( ) January 20 :In 1996, Shannon O'Donnel is dismissed from Area 51 after her involvement in the hijacking of the Botany Bay was revealed. ( ) January 30 :In 2151, Ensign Alana Hart is assigned to the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). ( ) Other Events 2063 :The Vulcan Academy of Science dispatches a Vulcan science vessel to the Alpha Centauri system to map gravitic anomalies that have been detected in the system. Before the science vessel reaches the Alpha Centauri system, they are diverted to the Sol system to monitor potential wormholes that could be created by Jupiter's reaction with Sol. The science vessel eventually enters the Sol system in April 2063. ( }}) 2155 on Mars.]] :Terra Prime seizes the verteron array on Mars and direct a verteron beam at Luna as a demonstration of their power, as they demand that all aliens leave the Sol system. ( }}) :Charles Tucker III and T'Pol discover that Terra Prime has used samples of their DNA to create a binary clone. They eventually manage to rescue their daughter and name her Elizabeth, in honor of Tucker's deceased sister. ( }}) 2334 :Construction of the [[USS Diadem|USS Diadem]], a ''Constellation''-class starship, is completed. ( ) 2335 :The [[USS Proxima (NCC-2001)|USS Proxima]], an ''Excelsior''-class starship, is lost in action against unknown aggressors. ( ) 2337 :The [[USS Kelvar Garth|USS Kelvar Garth]], a ''Decker''-class starship, is destroyed by unknown aggressors. ( ) 2338 :''Royal Sovereign''-class battle cruisers enter service in Starfleet, following the launch of the [[USS Royal Sovereign|USS Royal Sovereign]]. ( ) 2347 :Construction of two Decker-class starships, the [[USS Andre LaSalle|USS Andre LaSalle]] and [[USS Connor Jacoby|USS Connor Jacoby]], is completed. ( ) 2348 :Construction of the [[USS Heihachiro Nogura|USS Heihachiro Nogura]], a Decker-class starship, is completed. ( ) 2349 :Construction of the [[USS Discovery (NCC-3006)|USS Discovery]], a Royal Sovereign-class starship, is completed. ( ) 2351 :Construction of the [[USS Saratoga III|USS Saratoga III]], a Royal Sovereign-class starship, is completed. ( ) 2354 :Construction of the [[USS Paul Gable|USS Paul Gable]], a ''Paine''-class starship, is completed. ( ) 2358 :Construction of the [[USS Samantha Elass|USS Samantha Elass]], a Paine-class starship, is completed. ( ) 2359 :The Royal Sovereign-class starship, [[USS Royal Centauri|USS Royal Centauri]], is reported as lost, and presumed destroyed. ( ) 2360 :The Paine-class starship, [[USS Sundrass|USS Sundrass]], is destroyed in action against unknown aggressors. ( ) 2362 :According to one account, the [[USS Constellation (NCC-2500)|USS Constellation]] is decommissioned. ( ) 2363 :The Decker-class starship, [[USS Irkin B'tly|USS Irkin B'tly]], is reported as lost, and presumed destroyed. ( ) 2364 :The , a Decker-class starship, is decommissioned. ( ) :The ''Hardin''-class starships, [[USS Survil|USS Survil]] and [[USS Carnes|USS Carnes]], undergo a refit. ( ) :The [[USS Trell|USS Trell]], a Hardin-class starship, is destroyed in action against unknown aggressors. ( ) :Construction on the Hardin-class starship, [[USS Carstairs|USS Carstairs]], is completed. ( ) 2365 :The [[USS Potemkin (NCC-2005)|USS Potemkin (NCC-2005)]], an ''Excelsior''-class starship, is mothballed. ( ) 2366 :The [[USS Jason Starion|USS Jason Starion]], a Decker-class starship, is decommissioned and scrapped. ( ) 2367 :The [[USS William Decker|USS William Decker]], a Decker-class starship, is taken out of active service and assigned to Starfleet Academy as a training vessel. ( ) 2372 ' leads the attack on Deep Space 9.]] :The Klingon Empire launch an invasion of the Cardassian Union, after growing suspicious of the recent coup on Cardassia which led to the Detapa Council taking charge of the union. When the Federation refuses to join the Klingons in their war, Chancellor Gowron withdraws from the Khitomer Accords, and later launches an attack on Deep Space 9 during the First Battle of Deep Space 9. ( ) '2409''' :A combined Tal Shiar/Elachi force led by Colonel Hakeev attacks the independent Romulan colony Virinat during a harvest festival, killing or kidnapping much of the population. They are driven off by the Virinat Survivor, Tovan Khev, and a Romulan Republic task force under Commander Temer. ( ) Connections * * Category:Time